


Try

by writingwhimseys



Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, a theory about how things mightve gone down, an ending with some closure, seriously, that open ended CLIFFHANGER, what were they thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingwhimseys/pseuds/writingwhimseys
Summary: Episode 1x13 left us with an open-ended cliffhanger ending. This is one theory on how things might've ended up. Oneshot fluff, just a bit of closure for everyone left wanting more.





	Try

Prague, late afternoon, cold light. Will and Frankie stand a foot apart, the space between them shrinking slowly. Then Will stops, words hitching in his throat. 

"Why now?" He asks. Frankie's smile disappears and her eyes narrow.

"What do you mean?" Confusion colors her words.

"Frankie, up until now you've been pushing me away at every turn. What changed?" At this, Frankie glances away, brows furrowed as she searches for words she's never needed before now.

 "It was Kelly. She gave me some...advice, I guess." Silence follows her admission; when Frankie looks back at Will, he is watching her expectantly.

 "Well, I'm glad- that's great." He says with finality. Frankie senses the hesitation in his words and she frowns.

 "But..." She says bluntly. "You're turning me down, aren't you?"

 "No, I just..." Now Will is the one trying to find the right things to say. "I want to make sure this isn't just a one-time thing, like you using me to scratch an itch because I'm an open book."

 "So you want me to commit to you or something?" Frankie asks, her voice sharp. "Is that what you and Emma did?" As soon as the words leave her mouth, she sees the change in Will- his eyes harden, his jaw clenches, he looks away.

 "You know what, I'm going to go." Will says. "I'll see you later." He turns and walks away before Frankie can get a word in edgewise, leaving her to watch him disappear into the crowd. Just like that, Frankie's alone. Normally, she wouldn't think much of what happened- it's not the first time that they've fought and someone's walked away. But it hurts so much more.

  

* * *

 

The sky beyond the hotel windows is dark and filled with stars. The TV in the corner is tuned to a local channel playing a Czech movie that Will isn't really watching. He'd explored the city the rest of the day, taking in the scenic views and snapping the occasional photo, turning in only when the sun went down. The weight in his gut hadn't let up, though. Even the local wine he was drinking hadn't really helped- a shame, really, that it was being used to drown things out. 

As Will picks up his glass again, a knock sounds at the door. Putting his wine down and picking up his gun, he crosses the room and peers through the peephole. The view of the hallway outside is filled with brown hair and familiar eyes. With a sigh, Will opens the door.

"Hey."

"Hey." Frankie's eyes slide from Will's face to his gun.

"Expecting someone else?" She asks. Confused, Will follows her gaze and chuckles.

"Force of habit," he replies. Frankie nods knowingly. Silence hangs in the air uncomfortably until Frankie speaks again.

"Can I come in?" Something flashes in Will's eyes, but he lets her in nonetheless. Frankie wanders over to the couch and takes a seat as Will locks the door.

"Wine?" Will asks. Frankie shakes her head.

"No, thanks. I already tried the town spirits earlier, if we're being honest." She says, partly mischievously, partly sheepish. Will joins in, but it's halfhearted. When he puts down his gun and sits down beside his partner, the silence returns. Frankie breaks it first.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought up Emma like that," she says quietly. "It wasn't right." At first, Will is silent, but, after a few seconds, he lets out a sigh, his eyes softer.

"It's alright." Some of the tension in the room dissolves, but not all of it.

"This is new to me. I don't know how these things work, or what you expect." Frankie speaks slowly.

"I get it. Uh..." Will pauses for a moment before continuing. "What Emma and I had was something special. We were open with each other, we communicated, and yes, we _were_ committed. But that's not the point I'm trying to make here." He turns to face Frankie head on. "I don't want this to happen and then for you to shut me out when something goes wrong or you get tired of us." Worry crosses Frankie's face and she takes a deep breath, gathering her words.

"Well, I can't guarantee I won't make mistakes or that I'll always be able to share with you all the time. I'll try, but-" She falls silent as Will takes one of her hands in his.

"Hey, I know, okay? I don't need perfect, just _you_." Will says. Not a second later, Frankie snorts with laughter.

"That was terrible," Frankie wheezes, as Will looks on, feigning disbelief.

"I believe the word you are looking for is touching- that was a super touching moment! Come on, don't tell me you weren't just a little bit moved by that." Will says before joining in. As their laughter dies down, their eyes meet and only then does everything fall into place. Frankie leans in and Will, putting his hand behind Frankie's head, meets her in a kiss. She steadies herself on his arms. The night carries on.

 

* * *

 

 

Will wakes up to the faraway sounds of car horns and conversations. His eyes open to white sheets and he slowly rolls over; he's in the bedroom, the window open and letting in morning light. The hotel room is quiet, save for the noise outside. Confused, he looks under the covers- he's still fully dressed from the night before- and glances at the nightstand. There's a cellphone sitting on it- definitely not his. Then it comes back to him or, rather,  _she_ does; the thought of last night brings a smile to his face.

In the other room, the hotel room lock clicks and the door opens.

"Frankie?" Will calls out as footsteps approach the bedroom door and, sure enough, his partner rounds the doorframe, coffees and paper bag in hand.

"Morning," she says. "Got us breakfast." She hands over one of the the coffees to Will as he props himself up. When Frankie sits down on the bed beside him and opens the bag, the smell of sugar and butter fills the bedroom.

"Are these those pastries from yesterday?" Will asks, his face lighting up in a smile as he peers into the bag.

"I was craving them," Frankie says defensively.

"Hey, I'm not complaining," Will mutters before leaning in and stealing a kiss from Frankie. "So, question, what happened last night?" 

"You moved us to the bedroom and promptly fell asleep." She deadpans, sipping her coffee.

"Ah." Will makes a face. 

"To be fair, this bed is very comfortable." Frankie says.

"True." Will agrees. 

"So, is this going to be a regular thing, the coffee and baked goods?"

"Don't kid yourself."

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus bit: The team group text that day
> 
> 12:20 pm Susan: so, how's prague??
> 
> 12:27 pm Frankie: nice, esp. since ollermans not here this time.
> 
> 12:29 pm Will: Yeah, definitely an improvement
> 
> 13:32 pm Standish: so have you guys hooked up yet
> 
> 13:34 pm Jai: Nice one. Very subtle.
> 
> 13:36 pm Will: What are you guys talking about
> 
> 13:39 pm Standish: we have a bet going about it
> 
> 13:41 pm Frankie: none of your business
> 
> 13:45 pm Susan: they definitely didn't have sex
> 
> 13:48 pm Standish: HA jai you owe me 20
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think in the comments- critiques/comments/etc. are always appreciated. Cheers!


End file.
